


A Preferable Alternative

by starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, #WetFromTheShower, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Shower Sex, Switching, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will Rimming Hannibal, a little bit, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will find more recreational ways to use their bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/gifts), [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/gifts).



> · I began writing this for #[WetFromTheShower](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/146662062859/it-was-a-rainysunny-morningafternoon-in-the), because of _those_ Hugh pictures, and because Firuflies gave me a couple of ideas now present in this fic, so this is pretty much her fault. But then it turned into a series of "bathroom sex" scenes for #[ItsStillBeautiful](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/148067771429/join-us-for-itsstillbeautiful-what-is-it). So, there's that. Sorry for the lack of plot, but hey, it's Hannibal and Will getting at it in the bathroom! ;)
> 
> · The fic is finished, so I'll publish the other two chapters throughout the week.
> 
> · Sirenja made [this GORGEOUS (and so hot) gifset](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/148694389913/a-preferable-alternative-by-starkaryen-hannibal) for the fic (nsfw!! :3), go check it out!!
> 
> · This is for Firuflies for the reason above, and for Llewcie for being her wonderful self, and because we are becoming a golden trio when it comes to fics. Up top, you two!
> 
> · If you want to check my other #ItsStillBeautiful submissions apart from this, I've uploaded two for now ([here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7713478) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7703461)).

Will had just wrapped the towel around his waist, the bathroom still foggy with the shower's steam, when the door swung open and Hannibal rushed in.

"That damn beast!"

He went straight to the basin, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and tugging it off without his usual care. Will observed wide-eyed as Hannibal turned the shirt and looked at the back. And then, Will understood: the perfect print of a paw was stamped on the lower back of the light blue shirt. A mud print.  
Will pursed his lips fighting the laugh that threatened to bend him in half as Hannibal damped a towel and started scrubbing it, the print stubbornly remaining there, only being smudged and extended by Hannibal's attempts.

"You need to teach manners to that beast, Will," Hannibal continued as he threw the shirt onto the counter, turning his attention to his linen pants, also stained.  


Will took the shirt and smirked as he put it on, tugging it on over his damp skin, figuring he couldn't ruin it further.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It will come out with a wash, Hannibal."

Will turned and looked at himself in the mirror, the stain standing out against the whiteness of the towel. He gripped the lapels to take it off, but then he looked at the mirror to see Hannibal's eyes locked onto Will’s chest.

"What?" He asked, and Hannibal blinked and set the smeared towel into the basin.  
"I think you could compensate me for what your dog did to me."  
"Oh, now it's _my_ dog?" Will asked with a chuckle.  
"Well, she certainly didn't learn to try to tackle people from me," Hannibal said, but his tone was much lighter, the anger he had felt being washed away by something else.

Will narrowed his eyes and then followed Hannibal's gaze... down to the gap between the towel and the open shirt: Will's navel. He bit his lower lip as he let his fingers slide down the lapels of the shirt.

"So, what kind of compensation are we talking about? A new shirt?"  
"That... Would be the polite thing to do, to start with," Hannibal said, this voice thick in his throat.

Will had learned to identify Hannibal's arousal immediately with the subtle cues in his expression. The way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his lips parting just a bit and his voice deepened, turning into almost a purr. Will's dick twitched beneath the towel, growing interested, but he kept a blank expression.

"Ok, I will buy you a new shirt... That means I can keep this one, right?"

Will opened it slightly further, the fabric sticking again to his wet skin. Hannibal's eyes then shot upwards, and Will saw the realization of what Will was doing turning Hannibal's features. He wrinkled his nose in a snarl and groaned as he leapt onto Will, away from the sink. He grinned victorious right before Hannibal crashed his body and mouth against Will, pushing him against the wall next to the shower with both hands over his hips.  
Will half moaned, half chuckled when they pulled back from the kiss, and Hannibal grunted again, but Will saw the amusement under his now faked angry features.

"You have even worse manners than the damn dog."

Will laughed again as Hannibal pressed his body flush against him, pinning him to the wall as he buried his face into Will's neck and began lapping at the droplets of water. Will felt the cold tiles on his back beneath the thin shirt, and he wrapped both arms around the other's shoulders while Hannibal slid his hands between the shirt and his wet skin.  
His tongue kept licking every inch of Will's skin as his deft fingers snaked down his lower back until they met the towel. Will didn't notice Hannibal undoing the towel until it slipped to pool on the floor, his cock now free and almost fully hard pressed between his stomach and Hannibal's pants.  
Hannibal moved back with a mischievous smirk. And then, before Will could react, he sank to his knees. Hannibal grabbed his hips with both hands and licked Will’s cock, a broad stripe from hilt to head as it twitched and became fully hard at the very welcome sensation. Will gave a strangled moan as he slid his fingers into Hannibal’s hair, disheveling it even more than it was. Hannibal took Will’s cock into his mouth straight away, not bothering with the slow build that drove Will even more crazy that he’d admit.

He thought Hannibal would suck him with the same desperate and rushed rhythm, but once he took him into his mouth, he halted his movements altogether.

Will frowned down at him, and he saw the smug look on Hannibal’s face even with Will’s cock buried in his mouth. Will cursed under his breath and then Hannibal pressed his tongue against Will’s underside, and he almost choked on a groan. Will rocked his hips gently forward, sliding into Hannibal’s hot mouth smoothly, his tongue creating the perfect friction. Hannibal’s hands left his hips and he dragged them back to cup both of his ass cheeks, pulling Will even further into his mouth as Will pushed forward again. Will let out a deep moan and gripped Hannibal’s hair harder, because he still didn’t completely close his lips or suck. Instead, Hannibal let him roll his hips and fucked Will into his own mouth when the rhythm wasn’t to his liking.

Will was starting to writhe because it was too much and not nearly enough, and just as he opened his mouth to complain, Hannibal hollowed his cheeks and sucked in earnest. Will cried out, arching his back away from the cold tiles and chasing the hot pleasure of Hannibal’s mouth as Hannibal bobbed his head. But after the teasing he didn’t last long, and he spilled into Hannibal’s mouth with a burning orgasm that shook him from the deepest part of his groin, Hannibal’s fingers sinking into the meat of his ass as he took his release. Hannibal pulled out and started licking Will’s softening erection while he fought to catch his breath. When Will started squirming Hannibal finally left his oversensitive cock and got to his feet.

Hannibal licked his lips and gave him a smug smile, and Will laughed breathlessly.  
  
"Well… I think maybe I'll teach our dog how to ruin more of your clothes."

Hannibal grabbed the lapels of his own shirt and pulled Will, the smile on his lips betraying him.

“Don’t you dare.”

“We’ll see…” Will responded.

Will leaned forwards and claimed Hannibal’s mouth as he pushed them both away from the wall and out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> Do you want me to write a specific prompt, a continuation of one of my fics? I accept [commissions](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/post/147247626553/hi-writing-is-my-passion-ive-liked-it-since)!


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal leaned against the bathroom’s doorframe. Will was brushing his teeth almost mechanically with tired eyes, the buzzing of the electrical machine filling the silence between them.

They had arrived from a dinner that had stretched on until the restaurant had almost kicked them out, being them the only customers left as they strolled out of the building and into the cool, night air with their hands linked.

Now back in their house, Will tugged off at the knot of his tie as he bent over to rinse his mouth, leaving the toothbrush next to the sink. Hannibal smiled as he approached him, his own tie hanging from his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt open.

Hannibal circled Will’s waist with both hands, palms flat on his belly, feeling the ridge of the scar as he outlined it with the pads of his fingers. Will leaned back into the contact, a sleepy smile turning his lips up while Hannibal nuzzled into his hairline, feeling the untamed curls against his cheek.

Hannibal rumbled as the beard scraped his lips, tightening the embrace around him, and Will chuckled a little.

“We should go to bed…” he said, his voice raspy and dragging his vowels.

“We should,” Hannibal started, but didn’t loosen his hold. “May I offer a viable alternative?”

Hannibal then pressed a kiss against Will’s earlobe, and the man shivered in his arms.

“How are you so eloquent at three in the morning…?” Will asked with faltered breath.

“One just needs to find the right motivation.”

Hannibal pulled back ever so slightly to kiss Will’s nape as one of his hands crawled up to undo Will’s tie completely. Hannibal’s lips continued kissing down the slope of Will’s neck and shoulders as his deft fingers undid the shirt and revealed the bare skin right before his mouth arrived there. Will let him do as he pleased, his hands resting at both sides of the basin, and when Hannibal undid the last button, he just turned to meet Hannibal’s eyes as he moved back to pull the garment off and into the basket of dirty clothes.

When Hannibal pressed his chest to Will’s back again, he felt the warmth he radiated through his own shirt. The minty scent of Will’s toothpaste hit him when the other gasped and arched his back against him, which caused Hannibal’s slowly growing erection to be pressed against Will’s ass. Hannibal’s cock twitched at that, and he dragged his hand down Will’s stomach and into his slacks to cup him over his boxers. Will moaned and dropped his head to the side, his face closer to Hannibal’s than before. Hannibal felt the man’s quickening breath against his cheek as he massaged Will’s cock and balls until he was fully hard in his hand. Hannibal pulled his hand out and brushed his lips against the other’s as he unbuckled Will’s belt and pants, letting them slide down and pool around his ankles. When he dragged the boxers down – the black ones Hannibal loved so much but Will barely used -, Hannibal finally kissed Will properly, his lips locking onto Will’s upper one. They kissed unhurriedly, Will moaning when Hannibal pressed his clothed erection against the crevice of his ass and wrapped his fingers around Will’s erection at the same time. All was done with slow, measured movements, neither of them wanting to rush things or take things further for now. But when Hannibal felt Will clenching his ass around the hard line of Hannibal’s cock, he groaned as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into Will’s shoulder.

He pulled back and opened the drawers, finding the lube in the third one he searched in. He saw Will toeing the pants and underwear from around his ankles, and Hannibal undid his own pants and freed his hard and leaking cock, but didn’t take them off. When he poured the lube in his fingers, Will bent over the basin without Hannibal having to ask him anything, holding onto the faucet and observing each and every one of Hannibal’s movements in the mirror. Hannibal spread Will’s ass cheeks and carefully circled the tight muscle with two fingers. He pushed in the first one with almost no resistance, Will opening up to him easily and familiarly, and he moaned again, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes open. The second finger made Will tighten his hold on the faucet when Hannibal brushed the spot he knew intimately, and then he started moving in and out of him. But before he could add a third, Will reached backwards and grabbed Hannibal’s wrist, stilling his movements.

“Enough,” Will demanded.

He complied to Will’s request, and after pulling his fingers out, he coated his cock with more lube and then took Will’s hip with a hand and his own cock with the other, the head pressing Will’s entrance. He had just began to push in when Will moved backwards, taking Hannibal in a slow but steady movement. Hannibal couldn’t do anything else but observe how Will’s body accepted him and swallowed him as if they were two pieces that only fit together. When he was completely buried, Hannibal let out the breath he had been holding with the sound of a deep moan, his free hand resting in the small of Will’s back and caressing his damn skin there.

Hannibal started pulling back and forwards in slow motions, Will groaning every time Hannibal’s cock was deep inside him again, the sounds echoing against the bathroom’s walls. Hannibal then circled Will’s waist with his arm and pulled him upwards, his back once again against Hannibal’s chest as he kept gently thrusting into Will with a hand on his hip and the other wrapped around his stomach. Hannibal locked his eyes on Will’s in the mirror, in his heavy-lidded eyes due to the exhaustion of the day and the lust, his unruly hair falling from his forehead and bouncing with Hannibal’s thrusts.

In that moment Hannibal pulled completely out, and Will groaned at the absence, already turning to look at him over his shoulder with a questioning look. Hannibal pulled Will to turn him around, and then his expression changed, knowing what he intended. Will hopped onto the counter and spread his legs as he grabbed both ends of Hannibal’s tie still hanging from his neck. He tugged from it and Hannibal let Will guide him between his legs, burying himself into Will as soon as he could and swallowing Will’s new moan into a kiss. Hannibal started rocking his hips again, but he circled Will’s waist with his right arm and passed his left one under Will’s leg, holding the back of Will’s knee up with the inside of his elbow. And so, the next thrust was met with a cry from Will, who opened his mouth and grabbed a fistful of Hannibal’s hair with his free hand.

“Fuck, Hannibal, fu-”

Will closed his eyes and bared his teeth when Hannibal rocked again his hips, always maintaining the slow rhythm, his lips hovering over Will’s now that they were facing each other. When Will opened his eyes again, he half moaned, half growled as he locked his eyes onto Hannibal’s, and Hannibal couldn’t help but leaning in for a new kiss. Will came with a low rumble against Hannibal’s lips, tightening the grip over his tie and over his hair, arching his back as he painted both of their joined chests with his release.

Hannibal kept swaying his hips but didn’t need to wait much longer until he felt his own orgasm exploding from the inside out. Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will’s and stayed inside him for a long moment, their hectic heartbeats returning to their usual pace while they inhaled each other’s breaths.

When Hannibal finally pulled out and lowered his leg, Will gave him a sleepy and sated smile.

“You were right,” Will said in a low voice.

“About what, dear?”

Will pulled from Hannibal’s tie again, still in his hand, bringing him much closer once more. When Will laughed, Hannibal felt the breath in his lips, but he also felt it in his marrow, the sound faltering his breath again.

“This was a far more preferable option than going straight to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will came into the bathroom and for a brief moment, he couldn’t see anything through the fog that the excessive hot water had already created. When he came closer to the shower, he saw Hannibal’s shadow moving at the other side of the almost opaque glass, and so he stepped inside without hesitation.

Hannibal was right underneath the rain, the red merging with the water and descending in rivulets across his naked back. He turned around and brushed the water out of his eyes before looking at him.

“Kala?” Hannibal asked, though his eyes traveled down, locking onto Will’s neck.

“Already inside.”

Kala, their dog, had been dying to go outside when they had arrived home after hours out. It was why Will had told Hannibal to get going to the shower while he waited for her to do her business in the woods around the house.

Will took off his shirt and underwear, the only two things he hadn’t discarded on the way upstairs, and threw them out before closing the door and approaching him. Will took the soap and started on Hannibal’s shoulders, letting the water wash the blood away.

“Did you put our dinner in the fridge?” Will asked, turning him around to continue with his back.

“I did. He’ll make a very nice roast.”

Will smiled, but when Hannibal turned to see his reaction; he shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly. When Hannibal’s skin didn’t look like a painting anymore, Will traded places with him under the water, and it was Hannibal’s turn to soap him. Hannibal’s hands started working methodically, but Will soon noticed the change of pace, his fingers lingering on the lower of Will’s back. Will’s soft cock twitched between his legs with interest, but he didn’t give Hannibal any indication of his desire as he cleaned him. When he set the soap on the shelf, Will turned around to face him and let the shower spray hit him completely. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back under the hot water. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his hip, his fingers dragging slowly across his skin and settling there, sinking his fingertips a little, as if he was asking for permission. As if he even needed it.

“Do you remember our first time?”

Will opened his eyes and smiled. “Of course I do. Argentina. After… the fruit vendor.”

The other smiled too, and nodded. Will not only remembered, but also knew why Hannibal was asking him.

Hannibal leaned in, his movements slow as he tilted his head, nuzzling Will’s neck and softly pressing his lips against Will’s pulse point, over the place that just a moment ago had been drenched in their prey’s blood.

“Today reminded me of that day…” Hannibal whispered against his skin, and Will shivered even with half of his body under the warm shower.

Another day, he would’ve let Hannibal continue to press his lips in soft touches, drawing a path to his lower stomach and further down. But Will’s hunger was wilder today, a beast that had nothing to do with what they had just done, so Will pushed Hannibal away and against the tiles. Hannibal groaned a little in surprise, but didn’t lose the composed look on his face. Will kissed him hurriedly and hungrily, biting at his lower lip as he pulled back, Hannibal still trying to catch up with him when Will sank to his knees.

“Turn around,” Will ordered, and he complied immediately.

Will didn’t hesitate when he took both Hannibal’s cheeks, nipping at the left one before spreading them apart.

“You know, you’ve done this to me so many times, and you’ve never asked me to do the same,” Will said, sinking his fingers into the meat of his ass.

“You know you don’t _have_ to do anything, Will,” Hannibal said, but Will noticed his voice was strained.

“I know, but I want to. I just want to make sure _you_ want this too.”

Hannibal turned slightly to look at him over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Do you really have to ask, Will?”

He shrugged. “No, but maybe I want you to say it.”

Hannibal let out a huffed chuckle, and he tilted his head.

“Of course I want this, Will.”

He hadn’t even finished saying his name when Will leaned in and pressed his tongue flat against the taut muscle. Hannibal had done that to him too many times to count, and Will had come undone beneath him every single time. He knew intimately every movement Hannibal made with his mouth and tongue and loved each and every one of them, but as he parted his lips and lapped at him, he found that he was going to enjoy this as well.

Will parted his mouth to suckle and swirled his tongue over the hole, and right when he felt Hannibal’s thighs tensing, he thrust inside. Hannibal moaned loudly, a sound that pulsed across every fiber of Will’s body and to his cock. Will set a rhythm with his tongue, pulling back only to lap and suck the drops of water that descended from Hannibal’s back and made it down the slope of his ass. Will heard Hannibal’s breathing growing ragged and heavier by the second, his thighs trembling when Will went into him, his back arching and his fingers splayed helplessly on the smooth bathroom tiles, his whole front pressed against them.

“Will-” Hannibal pleaded with hoarse voice.

But Will was relentless, burying his face again in the crevice of his ass and his tongue darting out without previous warning every single time. Will let go of one of his hands and made Hannibal move his hips further backwards while his chest was still pressed against the wall. Then he dragged the other hand to his front, and he wrapped Hannibal’s erection. Hannibal moaned again, a long sound that extended as Will’s fingers slid from root to tip. He thumbed at the leaking slit as he thrust inside him with his tongue, and Hannibal jerked a little. Will felt one of Hannibal’s hands reaching backwards to rest his palm against the crown of his head, gripping his curls without guiding or impeding his movements. He repeated what he had been doing, swirling his tongue and sucking hard, but that time working at his hands’ pace.

When he buried himself inside Hannibal again, he tightened his hold, and Hannibal pressed slightly back as he came with a groan. Will kept massaging him through his orgasm, feeling Hannibal’s release being immediately washed by the water.

When Hannibal started becoming too sensitive he stopped the movements of his hand and pulled away after a final long lick over his muscle.

When Will rose to his feet, Hannibal was breathing hard with his forehead pressed against the tiles, and he tilted his head a little and gave him a sated smile.

“Not bad for a first time,” Hannibal said, and Will laughed and stepped under the spray of water again to wash himself.

“Not bad? I think I’ve almost rendered you useless, I would say that it was better than ‘ _not bad_ ’”

Hannibal finally pulled away and collected himself.

“All right. It was absolutely fantastic. But maybe I should show you that you haven’t rendered me useless, not at all…”

Will grinned as Hannibal circled his waist with both hands and turned him. He pressed Will’s back against the wall, and sank to his knees as Will had been a moment ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal woke up to an empty bed. Usually, he roused before Will did, or he would the moment Will tried to sneak out of bed in those days in which they didn’t wake up together in a warm tangle of limbs. But he, waking up alone in bed, that was not the usual. He didn’t have to wonder for too long where Will was, though, because he immediately heard the running water coming from the en-suite bathroom.

Hannibal rolled over the mattress and yawned before getting up and going there. Inside, the silhouette of Will inside the shower greeted him, and he smiled sleepily as he went to the sink.

“Good morning,” Hannibal said as he took his toothbrush.

He saw in the mirror Will halting his movements for a second, and then he carried on.

“Hey. Did I wake you?”

Hannibal mumbled a no through his toothbrush, and the musical laugh of Will reached him above the shower’s noise.

When Hannibal was drying his face after splashing some water, he heard Will stepping out of the shower, and when he finally was able to open his eyes, Will was behind him with a towel already wrapped around his waist. Hannibal turned around and leaned against the basin, a smile tugging at his lips as he roamed Will’s wet body with his gaze.

“You know what I just realized?” Hannibal asked, and he wet his lips in a lazy movement.

“Hmm, what?” Will asked, taking another step towards him and looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand across his hair in an attempt to tame the wildest curls, but they both knew it was a lost battle.

“Lately we’ve been spending a little more time here, in the bathroom, than usual…”

Will stopped and looked at him with a playful smile dancing on his lips already.

“It’s funny that you mention that, because…” Will started, and the little smile became a smirk in the blink of an eye. “When I woke up, I very much needed a… cold shower. I almost woke you up.”

Hannibal nodded, since he had already guessed. They didn’t have anything to do that day, and it was strange for Will to wake up and go immediately to the shower without even having breakfast first.

“Was it a nice dream?” Hannibal asked, a little teasing.

Will bit his lower lip and half nodded, half shrugged.

“I think I’m going to like this better,” he said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

Will pressed himself against Hannibal’s bare chest to kiss him, and he felt the water against his skin. Hannibal cupped the back of Will’s head as the other wrapped both arms around his waist and cocked his head to deepen the kiss. Hannibal groaned against his mouth when he felt that Will was certainly telling the truth about the state he had been in when he had woken up. And it seemed like a cold shower had done almost nothing to help him.

Will gasped and swallowed when they pulled back to breath, and Hannibal grinned.

“Maybe we should think about moving the mattress here, into the bathroom,” Hannibal said jokingly.

Will chuckled but shook his head and moved away from him. With a single movement, Will undid the knot that kept his towel tied, which fell on the floor revealing Will’s almost completely hard cock. Hannibal was about to pounce on him and drink every last drop of water from his skin when Will moved first. He took Hannibal’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Will guided him to the bed, and then turned and pushed Hannibal to the mattress, where he bounced and settled propped on his elbows. He smirked as Will took off Hannibal’s pajama pants and boxers in one single pull, discarding them on the rug.

When Will climbed onto the mattress, he swayed until his erection met Hannibal’s. He groaned, and Will descended to his lips as he straddled Hannibal’s thighs and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Hannibal immediately bucked upwards against Will’s fist and cock, and the moan that time came from both of them.

Will pulled back from the kiss and looked at Hannibal in the eye as he kept moving his hand up and down, stroking both of them with an imperfect but oh, so wonderful grip.

“Next time…” Hannibal said in between heavy breaths, “wake me up, Will.”

Will half laughed, half moaned at that, but then he stopped his movements, and Hannibal missed the friction immediately. Hannibal observed as Will reached out and searched through the drawers of his bedside table. Since he knew very well what he was looking for, Hannibal settled in the center of the bed and put a pillow under his lower back. When Will turned around with the lube finally in hand, he crawled over Hannibal in all fours and smiled before going down to his lips… But right when their lips were about to meet, Will changed his course and continued further down. His breath was the only thing that told Hannibal the path Will was following, and so he tipped his head back when he felt him on his neck, baring his throat to him. Will brushed his lips from the scar underneath Hannibal’s chin, across his bobbing Adam’s apple, and down to the hollow of his throat. He finally pressed his lips there, and Hannibal couldn’t stay still anymore, his hand moving of its own accord to grip Will’s wet curls on his nape.

Will kept descending slowly over his body, Hannibal feeling only the brush of his breath and lips, and from time to time, a proper kiss against the expanse of his chest, his ribs, or one of his nipples. When he reached Hannibal’s lower stomach, Will nuzzled Hannibal’s hip right before taking his cock with a hand and licking a long stripe from root to tip. Hannibal let his head fall over the mattress again. As much as he loved looking at Will every time he did that, not wanting to miss any detail, he closed his eyes that time and let out a long breath when he felt Will’s mouth surrounding him completely. Will started bobbing his head, sucking hard every time he went up and pressing with his tongue all the way down. When Hannibal started feeling the orgasm coiling inside him, he gripped Will’s hair tighter, and the sweet, holy warmth of his mouth disappeared with an audible, wet sound.

Hannibal opened his eyes to see Will settling over him and pouring the lube in his hand.

“What was the dream about?” he asked him breathlessly.

Will started massaging his hole, and Hannibal gasped at the cool sensation. “You. Me. We were killing someone at first, just like last week. But then we were suddenly at home…”

After a moment the circling ceased, and Hannibal relaxed as Will started pushing in the first finger. Hannibal reached out the hand that had been gripping his hair before, and he stroked Will’s shoulder, right over the scar tissue from not one, but two wounds. He felt the muscles beneath his palm, tensing and relaxing in time with his movements. When Will added a second and a third finger, Hannibal bit his lip and dragged his hand to his biceps. Will lowered his head to press his forehead against Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal wrapped his back with his other hand, focusing only on the feeling of Will’s fingers opening him.

When Hannibal was ready, Will pulled back and straightened between Hannibal’s legs as he added more lube to his own erection. He bent over him again, and Hannibal waited until Will was settled to pull him down for a proper kiss. Hannibal felt Will’s moan against his lips when their mouths met again, their tongues tangling and their breaths blending. Hannibal felt then the familiar sensation of Will at his entrance, and he groaned in anticipation.

He started pushing himself in slowly, and Hannibal broke the kiss to look at him with a grumble. Will understood him without words, and he pushed into Hannibal quicker. When he was completely buried inside, they stilled for a moment, their eyes not leaving the other’s.

When Will moved again, he took Hannibal’s wrists and pinned them against the mattress, above his head. Hannibal smiled; Will was completely over him, his mouth at Hannibal’s level but not touching yet. Hannibal craned his neck to chase his lips, but Will pulled slightly back, enough for him not to be able to reach him. And then, he started rocking his hips. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Will pulled out until he was almost out of him, and then pushed inside again. Hannibal moaned at the slight brush against his prostate, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He wriggled under Will, trying to repeat it, but he knew well enough that Will would indulge him only whenever _he_ wanted. And Will seemed in no hurry at all.

The second time he slowly went out and back inside him, Will tightened his hold over Hannibal’s wrists, burying both of their hands into the sheets.

“Remember… that shirt of yours that Kala ruined a couple of weeks ago?” Will asked in between his constant panting. Hannibal nodded, because how could he not remember that, and how it had turned out. “We were fighting over it, in my dream. Because I had stained it with blood.”

Hannibal smirked and pressed the back of his calves against Will’s thighs as the other started drawing back again. That time, Will thrust into Hannibal a little harder, and Hannibal let out a deep moan.

“You know I would never fight over that- ah. But was the outcome… somewhat close to that day?” he managed to ask him.

The morning light that came from the window was surrounding Will like an aura, and his hair fell around his head, darkening his face a little. It didn’t matter how much time would pass; Hannibal would always be breathless at how beautiful Will was. And in that moment, his movements becoming wilder and deeper, Hannibal felt his heart skipping a beat at the wonderful, stunning creature above him.

“The shirt ended in a worse state,” Will told him with a grin that showed all his teeth.

With the following thrust, Will cried out and lowered his face again. He nuzzled Hannibal’s neck, and when he felt Will’s lips brushing the junction where neck meets shoulder, Hannibal felt his orgasm building inside, knowing what he was going to do. Hannibal came as Will sank his teeth into his skin, a deep cry filling the room that he then realized it was his own. Will’s thrusts became erratic, but soon he came inside him, Hannibal’s skin muffling the moan as he rode his own orgasm. When Will pulled back, he freed Hannibal’s wrists as he straightened. Hannibal couldn’t contain another low sound when he saw Will’s lips stained with a little of blood. _His_ blood.

Hannibal used his legs, still half wrapped around Will, to roll over and put himself on top of him. Hannibal brushed Will’s cheek with a hand in a slow, gentle movement, brushing his curls back. He then licked the blood on his lower lip, the copper taste filling his mouth before sucking his upper lip in a kiss. Hannibal dragged his hands across Will’s sides, touching now all he hadn’t been able to touch before. They kissed languidly, in no hurry at all to disentangle their limbs from the other. But when they did, Will smiled at him, a lazy and yet playful smile.

“How about we… take a shower?”

Hannibal breathed out half a laugh before pulling Will closer still and burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck, feeling the vibrations of his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kudos and comments! 
> 
> And don't forget to check out Sirenja's [gifset](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/148694389913/a-preferable-alternative-by-starkaryen-hannibal), a collaboration for the fic! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
